epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde/Rap Meanings
Bonnie and Clyde 'Clyde Barrow: ' I'll handle this, darling, I'm known to fire off some BAR's (BAR is short for Browning Automatic Rifle, a gun that Clyde was known to use which he is holding in the battle. "Spitting bars" in battle terms means to rap. Because Clyde is "firing off" bars, he his spitting harsh lyrics at Romeo and Juliet.) 'Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars (At the beginning of Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet are referred to in the narrative as "star-crossed lovers" meaning they are an inseperable couple. This line references the famous extract: "Cause if these '''lovers' cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars". Seeing stars means to see flashing lights after a severe blow to the head, implying that Clyde will knock them out.)'' 'Bonnie Parker: ' I mean I'll let you go first but damn sure I'm gettin' licks in (Even though she lets Clyde get the first two lines, Bonnie wants to diss Romeo and Juliet as well.) On this hissy-fitting rich kid and this prepubescent vixen I'm sick of them! 'Clyde Barrow:' Let's beat 'em then and we can rob 'em blind I'll stick this punk up from the front 'Bonnie Parker:' I'll take this broad from behind And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress ''' '''Give miss no nights in Paris a reason to cry to her parents 'Clyde Barrow:' (Oh!) Romeo, o' Romeo, wherefore you tryin' to flow, yo? (Clyde makes fun of Juliet's famous line "Romeo, O Romeo, Wherefore art thou, Romeo?", by insisting that Romeo's flows are bad and had to ask if he's even trying.) Mofo, you soft as a Froyo. Are those the drapes or your clothes, bro? (Froyo is a nickname for Frozen Yogurt. typically soft, Clyde is implying that Romeo has an erectile dysfunction and thus cannot get an erection. Romeo's clothes look similar to drapes, with its patterns and what not. Clyde is confused as to what he is wearing, drapes or clothes?) There's gonna be a tragedy (Clyde is hinting at the fact that both his and Bonnie's victory is certainly going to happen. He is also referring to the fact that this tragedy is both Romeo and Juliet end up killing themselves.) 'Bonnie Parker:' Make you ache like your balls on the balcony 'Clyde Barrow: ' Barrow gang put their money where their mouth is 'Bonnie and Clyde:' Spit sick like a plague on both your houses (A plague refers to the spreading of a deadly infectious disease. In act 3, scene 1, Mercutio tells Benvolio "I am hurt. A plague on both O' your houses!" implying that Mercutio has cursed the Montague and Capulet houses. In this line, Bonnie and Clyde and combining both means to say that their lines are sick like the plague, and to put a curse on Romeo and Juliet to make sure their rhymes aren't as good as theirs.) Romeo and Juliet 'Romeo Montague:' My love, your face is beauty to behold (Romeo compliments Juliet.) I will protect thine honor from these dustbowl dildos (Romeo promises that he will defend Juliet against Bonnie & Clyde's disses. The Dust Bowl, also known as the Dirty Thirties, was a period of severe dust storms that greatly damaged the ecology and agriculture of the US and Canadian prairies during the 1930s. The Dust Bowl had commonly occured in Texas among other states, which is where Bonnie & Clyde hailed from.) 'Juliet Capulet:' A moment's break from your gaze is an eternity past So together we shall both put these bitches on blast 'Romeo Montague:' En garde! Thou artless beetle headed flax wench The only insult you have thrust upon me is thine stench Why don't you twist upon these nuts? I hear you're good with a wrench The dismal state of your raps should be a federal offense 'Juliet Capulet:' And you there! Wench with the neck of a chicken You'll get an ass-rippin' worse than your boyfriend's in prison You're not a true romance, you're just a conjugal visit Oh, but that's not even your real husband, now is it? (Bonnie was married to Roy Thornton, not Clyde Barrow. Following the previous line, Juliet's saying that Bonnie and Clyde's "romance" is just a show they put on.) Bonnie and Clyde 'Clyde Barrow:' Hey, partner! You best put a muzzle on your missus ' ''Fore I teach her how we handle disrespect down in Texas Romeo and Juliet 'Romeo Montague:' Do you quarrel, sir? Ho, shall I draw my long sword? Or will you duck your chicken shit ass back into your Ford? Bonnie and Clyde 'Bonnie Parker:' How could you beat my man in some mano a mano? You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo Romeo and Juliet 'Juliet Capulet:' No no, my Romeo will beat your beau in contest blow for blow He will do upon thine dick what you hath done upon thine toe Oh, I am killed. What irony is this? (''Juliet dies after getting shot by Bonnie, who was angry with her lines. "O, I am killed." could also be a refence to another shakespeare play, Hamlet, in which Polonius says "Oh, I am slain!" after being stabbed in the stomach.)'' The lead role shot down by a failed actress (Bonnie's original goal was to become an actress, but became a criminal by accident.) 'Romeo Montague:' Then I shall kill myself, on my stomach I shall lie ' ''(Upon finding Juliet supposedly dead, Romeo drinks poison and kills himself. The same thing happens here.) '''So you louts can kiss my ass, thus with a dis, I die 'Juliet Capulet:' Oops, never mind, my flesh was merely grazed Where's Romeo? Oh Nomeo! There's poison on your face! (Juliet combines the words oh no and Romeo to express her sadness at his suicide. This could also be a reference to the film Gnomeo and Juliet) Oh, happy dagger, pierce me true, persuade my breath to stop ' ''(In Juliet's final lines of the play, she takes a knife after seeing her lover's dead body, and remarks, "O happy dagger, this is thy sheath; there rest, and let me die.".) '''Sheath yourself inside my heart and like the beat, I drop Bonnie and Clyde 'Clyde Barrow:' Well, that was tragic 'Bonnie Parker:' That did not go as expected 'Clyde Barrow' Woulda done that boy some good to just wait a couple seconds 'Bonnie Parker:' It's sad though, really. So young to have just died 'Clyde Barrow:' Well, at least we got each other 'Bonnie Parker:' Just Bonnie... 'Clyde Barrow:' And... (Before Clyde can finish the verse, he and Bonnie are riddled with machine gun fire, a reference to how they were ambushed in real life.) Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Grace Helbig Category:Hannah Hart Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde